New Ground
by Slashqueen42
Summary: Kevin, Justin and Tommy have a night of fun.


New Ground

Kevin, Tommy and Justin Where around Kevins place for some beers chating about this and that. They where a bit drunk when Kevin Got and idea.

"Hey i have a question, whats your sex fantasy" ? from his place on the sofa next to Tommy.

"what" Justin said him and Tommy eyeing Kevin.

"you know what are your sexyest fantasy's, ok let me give an example. Since we where teenagers i would have loved to have a threesome with you two."

Tommy and Justin where stuned by Kevins revalation but as justin thought about it he wouldent mind sucking Tommy off and Kevin has a nice ass, Justin had always been bi.

"yea i would like that to you are kind of hot kev" Justin said.

"thanks bro your not to bad your self" Kevin said.

"but guy's we cant do that it's incest" Tommy said.

"Oh come on Tommy boy wouldent you like to see my lips going up and down Kevins cock as he moans my name" Justin said. Kevin couldent beleve his ears but his cock seamed to have a mind of its own.

"Justin you ca.." but Justin cut Tommy off With a rasied hand.

"or would you rather watch as i slowly ride Kevins big cock, wile i suck your cock nice and slow".

Tommy looked very hot under the coller, Justin looked at Kevin who by now was very hard and looking at justin like a dear in the headlights, Justin got up and walked slowly over to Kevin never breaking eye contact.

"justin" Kevin warned but Justin simply ignored him and nelt down infront of justin between his legs. "don't worry bro i'll take care of you" justin said.

Justin unzipped Kevin's fly wilest him and tommy watched and pulled Kevins aching cock out of his boxers and pants and held it in his hand and looked Kevin in the eye and asked "you sure you want this ?" Kevin noded an afermitve before justin put all 7 inches of his brothers cock in his mouth justin closed his eyes and sucked up and down his brothers shaft he did love sucking cock he enjoyed the feeling of haveing it in his mouth.

Justin teasingly sucked up until he only had the tip of Kevins cock in hes mouth and sofly licked the underside of Kevins cock. "oh god yes justin your a great cock sucker" Kevin moaned justin smiled and deepthroated Kevin who moaned loudly. Tommy had to admit that justin was right he did love watching him suck Kevin off.

"stand up Kevin" Tommy said.

"what" Kevin said looking puzzeled.

"Stand up Kev" Kevin did as Justin let go of Kevin's cock.

"all right justin you've convinsted me" Tommy said as he pulled his fly down and pulled his 7" cock out. justin smiled and started to suck tommy off wilest jerking Kevin off.

"oh his a good cock sucker isnt he Kevin" tommy said to Kevin.

"oh yea he is tommy he seams to like takeing cock in his mouth" they both smiled down at justin who smiled arownd Kevins cock. Tommy looked at Kevin and they kissed, toungs batteling for domination, and then justin joined in the kiss.

They stood there kissing when tommy pulled back and said to justin. " i'm gonna suck your cock baby brother" justin could only watch as tommy undid justins pants and slid them along with his boxers down to his ankles and took justins nice 6 inch cock in his mouth sucking down to the base but justin felt his ass cheaks being parted and felt Kevin's hot, wet toung on his hole.

Justin was moaning loadly as he was taken at both ends. Tommy loked up at justin "you wanna ride me justin ?" he said.

"yea" justin moaned.

Tommy stood up and striped of his cloths revealing his nice toned body. Justin steped out of his pants and boxers and took off his shirt and Kevin striped down aswell. Tommy lied back on the carpet and justin stradeld him tommy pushed his cock slowly into justins wet hole and the justin started to ride tommy "Oh Tommy your cock fells so good" jusin moaned Kevin and tommy smiled at there little brother.

Kevin nelt over tommy so that he could susk Justin off wile Tommy sucked him off. The moans where getting loader and loader. untill he came in Kevins mouth at the same time tommy wile Kevin filled his mouth with cum and he came in justin.

The boys lieed on the floor panting Kevin and Tommy cuddled justin. the three falling asleep.


End file.
